Problem with his Vessel
by Yet Another Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: There's a problem with his vessel, or at least that's what Cas thinks... he keeps getting these stiff aching problems between his thighs! So what happens when he goes to Dean for a little help with said problems? Rated M for Smut and Language. Top!Dean, Bottom!Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with his vessel, or at least, that's what the angel had convinced himself.<p>

No matter what he did… _it_ kept happening.

_It… _was so uncomfortable… There seemed to be no rhyme or reason… it just happened. And to Castiel it seemed like it was starting to happen more and more.

So what was it exactly? Well, not even Cas himself really understood. It was a discomfort that started between his thighs. It ached, sometimes even twitched, and it was stiff…

It just… would do that, all on its own will. Start bugging him out of nowhere. And now that he seemed to notice it, it was becoming impossible to ignore.

The angel needed help. He was sure that this was a human issue because he had never experienced anything like it before he had taken Jimmy as his vessel. So for him, that meant asking around heaven would be useless. The only other people that Castiel could think to ask were Sam, Dean or Bobby.

Now, Cas remembered this happening to him once before… It happened because of the pizza man and the baby sitter… but, he couldn't remember the name that Dean had given the condition. He never told Cas how to solve this issue either… Perhaps Dean was the one he should go to.

* * *

><p>On another hunting trip and it's the same old same old. Research and late nights in a rundown motel with questionable bed sheets and poor air conditioning. The boys, Sam and Dean had been separated for the first time in a while. It was rare, but it did happen that they would run out of rooms with two single beds, so the brothers had no choice but to shack up in separate rooms.<p>

It was late, getting close to 3 am, and Dean was just a little bit more than tipsy. He'd been searching all night, but couldn't seem to come up with anything that matched spot on. Infuriatingly, he seemed to find all kinds of random creatures that shared some similarities with the crimes they had investigated… but no one creature fit the profile. So what, a fucking Monster Mob?

Sam finally shot a text over to Dean claiming that he was giving up for the night and headed to bed. He, annoyingly, suggested that Dean do the same. It didn't help that Dean's short responses back usually had typos… but drinking made things easier to deal with for Dean, and he liked the warmth that spread through him when he started to feel good. So… he drank. And that was that.

Dean rubbed his eyes into the rough white towel that hung in the motel bathroom. He had just washed his face… something he seemed to do a lot of when he was feeling stressed… or oily…

He tried to get the buzzing of all the information he had read about monsters and supernatural beings to stop roaring in his brain, but maybe he was a little too out of it for all that. He really hadn't remembered anything he'd actually read in the last few hours… So why was his head buzzing so much?

Dean turned and headed back toward the bed. He was already stripped down to just a t-shirt and boxers, and with the constant humming of the old run down air conditioner (something he heard a lot more of when he was a kid) he knew he'd be sleeping good tonight.

As he stepped toward the bed he heard a familiar whooshing sound and sure enough, an angel followed. Castiel stood rather close to Dean, making the man jerk a bit in fright.

"Hello Dean," a familiar husky voice called out.

Dean didn't want to do this right now. Cas and all his angel shit could wait until Dean had had at least 4 hours of some good sleep.

Dean stepped back just slightly; mumbling under his breath about the long lost battle of "personal space" and gave Cas a good once over. What? Cas was good looking; he was allowed to look.

So look he did, until he was ready to meet Castiel's disgruntled blue gaze.

"What's up, Cas," Dean practically yawned as he looked longingly at the bed. It looked absolutely perfect for jumping face first into. Cas's face seemed to become even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I've come too late. I'm interfering with your sleep."

Cas turned and acted like he was going to fly off so Dean spoke up, saying "What is it angel boy? Just spit it out."

Cas spun around so quickly that it made Dean feel off balance. The angel was right in front of him in seconds whispering in a tone Dean could barley register and his eye brows were scrunched together so tightly that Dean almost found it funny… Well, maybe he would of if Cas getting all up in his personal bubble didn't leave him trying to swallow the sudden dryness in his throat. He shook his head back and forth to try and make his brain work better before throwing his hands up and stopping Cas mid sentence.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell? Slow down, I can barely hear you." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes looking downright caught, like he had his hand in the cookie jar or something, "Cas, what? What is it?"

"Dean, I think there is something wrong with my vessel."

Dean felt a small kick as adrenaline shot through his body. If Cas thought something was wrong then he was ready to spring into action and help him fix it, 3 a.m. or not.

"Okay, what's happening to you? What do you think is wrong?"

Castiel's eyebrows managed to scrunch together even more than they already were. He gave Dean such a weighted, unhappy look that it actually made Dean feel like he had done something wrong.

Cas opened his trench coat a little bit before looking down at himself. "This keeps happening Dean. I don't… I don't know what it means."

Dean looked at Cas confused. His chest looked fine, his clothes weren't torn. He continued downward trying to see whatever it was that Cas was talking about but nothing really stood out. It wasn't Dean's fault he didn't see it… It was dark out, and the shadow from Castiel's trench coat wasn't helping.

"Cas… I don't see it…," Dean mumbled.

Cas moved closer to Dean, standing inches in front of him. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist and pulled it to his crotch. It happened so fast that Dean didn't even have time to think. And holy lord… The angel was hard, hard as a fucking rock behind his tight black slacks. Dean felt his entire body spike with shock and embarrassment. Cas was so fucking horny that he was rubbing Dean's hand against it without really knowing what the hell he was doing!

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean shouted, pushing the angel away from him a bit and turning away to try and compose himself. Cas was… rubbing his dick… in Dean's hand… asking for help?

What?

Dean tried the thought once more, hoping this time it would make sense.

Cas… was horny and was asking Dean for help?

What the hell?!

"I apologize Dean, was I too straightforward?"

"Ff—Cas?! You… you can't do that kind of thing to people. It's, I don't know, sexual harassment."

"I apologize Dean; I… don't know how to make it stop. I remembered this happening from the pizza man video I watched… and I thought you could help me."

WHAT THE FUCK!

Was Cas asking him to role play?!

Dean's skin was probably glowing bright red with embarrassment with the way Cas was talking to him. He didn't even know the weight of his words! Was he coming on to Dean? No way – there's no way that Cas would have enough brains to do such a thing.

Dean took a breath and finally looked back at the angel who was staring at him in desperation in front of him.

"Please Dean, tell me what to do."

Perhaps it was all that warm alcohol burning in his chest, or maybe it was the fact that Dean's brain was having a horned-up hay day with all the visual's that Cas was throwing his way. But Dean definitely liked the way the angel was practically begging him to help him take care of it… and… Dean shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts and toss them out his ears. This had to be the alcohol talking, there's no way he was going to jerk Cas off. End of story. Good bye.

"Cas… you're just horny," Dean finally said. He was able to cover most of his own confusion with a laugh. Even with how weird this was, it was hilarious

"What do I do to turn it off," Cas asked. He still held his trench coat open and stared down at his crotch in confusion. When he turned his body a certain way Dean could clearly see the defined bulge that he had somehow missed earlier. Then, holy hell, he saw it twitch behind Cas's pants. His knees felt weak, and the alcohol telling him to jump that poor angel's bones was getting louder and louder.

"You have… to masturbate."

Cas looked up at him completely blank, "Dean?"

"Are you -?!" fucking kidding me, was what he was going to say. But Dean stopped himself and sighed. He was going to need a lot more to drink after all of this.

"You have to touch it. Rub it and whatever until you finish," Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The sound of a belt clinking brought his attention running back. Cas was trying to undo his belt right then and there!

"Cas! Oh Jesus, no! Not here, you're supposed to do that kind of thing in private!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I-"

"Look, I get it, just get out of here okay? And don't say anything about this to anyone. You hear?"

Dean was shoving Cas in hopes of making the angel take flight; instead he was just kind of pushing him toward the corner of the wall. Dean practically smashed into Cas when he seemingly turned his strength back on.

"Dean, I do not think I can accomplish this task on my own. I've never performed masturbation. Can you assist me?"

Dean burst out laughing. This was all way too much to be serious. Maybe this was a trickster prank. Or – well. Could angels even have sex? Was that … allowed?

Dean mentally slapped himself.

"Cas, do you realize what you're asking me to do? Friends don't normally do this for each other. This is… sexual. It's more for people you're attracted to…," Dean's words were kind of spilling out of his mouth in a rush.

"Dean I would hardly say we can be categorized as "normal friends"," Cas said.

Holy shit, he really wanted this. He was downright asking Dean to jerk him off.

"I just need you to show me how to do it… Once I understand I will take care of it myself. Please show me Dean."

Alright, fuck it. If he was going to outright ask for it Dean was going to do it. He liked Cas, he wasn't going to lie, and he'd definitely been curious as to what the angel was packing. If Cas wanted him to jerk him off he was going to, and that was that.

"Do not tell anyone about this… okay," Dean said, stepping toward the other man.

"Y-yes. I won't tell anyone."

Cas felt his back bump into the wall and didn't realize that Dean had been moving forward and he had been moving backward. The hungry look in Dean's eyes was making him nervous… but even that didn't seem to make sense as to why. He wanted Dean's help… right?

One thing was for sure, he wanted this taken care of. It was aching him.

Dean stood in front of him, not looking Cas in the eyes. He reached forward for Castiel's pants button. Cas was unsure, but he remained silent as Dean quickly undid the button and unzipped his pants.

Just having them unzipped had made it feel much better! Cas felt the strange thing almost twitching happily to have a little bit of freedom. Dean laughed under his breath and Castiel said nothing because although he was endlessly curious about what could be funny about this strange problem, Dean was so focused on what he was doing that Cas didn't want to disrupt him.

Dean's shoulders came much closer to Castiel's face. It was almost like a hug, of sorts. Dean was leaned against him and the wall. And Cas was trapped between the wall and Dean. He found that he somewhat enjoyed being "trapped" by Dean.

"Now, this is going to feel really good… don't be embarrassed to make sounds."

Cas felt his brow furrow, but he trusted Dean. He was sure that Dean would know better than anyone how good it could feel. He wondered though, how it could be good enough to make him want to make noise… like, was he going to start cheering?

Before Cas could really ask questions he felt Dean's fingers brushing along the inside of his now unzipped pants. Dean seemed to just be… feeling around.

Cas was about to ask if everything was in order down there, when Dean spoke saying, "Spread your legs."

Cas followed Dean's orders and spread his legs apart, and Dean took his pants and boxers and pulled them down until they naturally stopped on Cas's spread thighs.

Castiel didn't even realize that this kind of situation might call for one to feel embarrassed, but he was very aware that he was much more exposed than he'd even been in his human vessel. Both he and Dean seemed to examine what he had going on downstairs before Dean finally chuckled again and took the stiff, twitching problem in his hand.

Dean started slowly, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, he would pause to touch other places and massage it in different spots, but he always returned to the slow tug against it. Cas felt his breathing speeding up, his body seemed to break out in shivers with how good he was suddenly feeling, and he began to worry.

Dean felt the angel tensing up and pulled him closer. "You're okay. This is supposed to happen."

He felt Cas relax a little again. "How does it feel?"

Cas's eyes were closed and his brow was deeply furrowed… "It feels… good Dean," Cas grunted and then his brow furrowed even more. "Can you -," He looked up into Dean's eyes unsure. "Can you grip it tighter," He whispered.

Dean's body was smashed with a surge of hormones. If he wasn't turned on before well, he was now. Cas was asking him to go harder? Holy hell, they had just started! This little angel was a slut!

Dean complied, and tightened his grip around Castiel's manhood. A noise of pleasure burst from the angel, making Cas looked scared. But he nodded his head, saying "Yes, Dean, like that."

God, Dean's body felt like he was on fire. He leaned more into Cas, taking in his scent, and slowly starting to speed up his tempo against the angel's erection. Somewhere along the line Cas reached forward, gripping the back of Dean's t-shirt tightly. Castiel's other hand was wrapped around Dean's literally following along with every pull and tug Dean gave him.

His forehead was buried in Dean's shoulder, and whenever he could manage to open his eyes he would see Dean's hand sliding and feel an even stronger rush of pleasure.

Cas was moaning and moving his hips to thrust into Dean's hand. Dean couldn't help but drink in every second of his pleasure. He would move his hands certain ways and try certain things just to see if he could make the angel moan a little more. See if he could get him just a little bit more excited.

It didn't help that Dean was straining against his boxers… But he couldn't think about that, not when Cas just moaned his name.

"Dean, something's… happening, I- can feel it."

It started with small dribbles of heat that seemed to make Dean able to slide even faster. Castiel wondered why he seemed to be getting wet down there, but the way Dean was speeding up and squeezing… he wasn't sure if he actually cared. Still, Cas could feel the same heat building inside him, just under his stomach.

Dean knew long before Cas started telling him, he could tell by how desperately he was thrusting into his hand.

"It's alright Cas, just let it happen."

Cas was moaning loudly into Dean's ear, clutching him tightly, pulling at his shirt and arching. Dean even caught a glance of Castiel's eyes rolling back into his head.

"I don't –" He breathed, "I don't want to hold it anymore."

Dean heard himself moaning at that. Damn, was Cas some kind of sex god? He sounded straight out of a porno!

"Then don't," was all Dean could think to say and sure enough the angel was coming in seconds, spurting and moaning as he finally let go.

Such pleasuring relief raced through Castiel's body, he arched and shook with pleasure as he held onto Dean, thrusting until it no longer felt good.

"Thank you, Dean, thank you," Cas kept moaning over and over as he came down off the high of his orgasm.

Dean pulled away from the angel, and headed straight for the bathroom to wash his hands. When he finished he spun around to find Cas standing right in front of him, clean and composed as if nothing happened.

"Dean, thank you. That was… remarkable," Cas spoke, looking rather proud of himself. "I feel much better. And the problem went away."

"Like I said, don't mention it… to anyone."

"So that is how masturbation is preformed?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sort of, it'll be masturbation when you do it alone."

Cas squinted and gave an affirmative nod.

"Dean? Do you require assistance," Cas asked suddenly. Dean followed Cas's finger to the bulge in his own boxers.

"What- no! Cas! Get out of here," Dean huffed, heading toward the bed. He covered his crotch with his hands to keep Cas from looking.

It wasn't long before Dean heard the sound of Cas whooshing away.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this, this is my first time not taking a story overly seriously, and just sort of writing and posting for the fun of it.<p>

I really love Destiel, so I thought I'd go ahead and upload some smut of the two.

Got any criticism? Feel free to let me know.

Better yet, got a request for how they should do "stuff" in future chapters? Leave that as well and I'll see what I can do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Dean stood under the shower head, massaging shampoo through his hair. Cas hadn't been back to see him about any problems for close to two weeks now. So Dean couldn't help but think that the angel was taking care of things himself now.<p>

Still whenever Sam was going to be out of the motel for a while getting something, Dean would please himself and his mind would wander from bouncing boobs to Cas gripping and rocking his hips into his hand.

Dean tried not to think of him in such a way, but it was nearly impossible to get the imagery of Cas panting and thrusting with lustful blue eyes out of his mind.

Sometimes when Dean touched himself he would remember the way Cas's hand hung to his, as if following along with each of Dean's tugs.

It was almost a shame that Cas seemed to have it all figured out.

But, at the same time, whenever Cas would pop up with useful info, or whenever Dean had to call him for something, the way the two acted around each other was… different.

Cas stood closer, and well… Dean didn't seem to mind as much. And god, the looks. Sometimes Cas would look at Dean like he downright wanted Dean to jump him right then and there. How was Dean supposed to deal with that kind of thing? He wanted to jump Cas's bones… but he always popped up when others were around.

Dean had never really felt that way about Cas before, or well, if he had, he was good and pushing it far, far away. But now, now that Dean had the taste for it… It was driving him insane. He just wanted to touch him again, just once would do him. Because he realized, he didn't really hear the sounds of Cas's moan's, he didn't really see the pleasure take over his body… He was so busy trying to help him … so busy focusing on what he was doing… that he almost was too caught up to really enjoy Cas's pleasure.

Of course, what he did remember of it all was downright sexy. But he wanted more, hell, he was downright craving it.

But masturbation was all Dean really had. They'd been too busy trying to sort out this whole Monster Mob case, with several more cases on top of it. They barely had time for beer and babes anymore.

All this thought about it was begin to stir in Dean's groin. He knew Sam was asleep, while Dean could run on 4 hours of Z 's, Sam needed more like 6. Who knows, maybe it's because he's so freakishly tall? Asleep or not, he was right outside the door, making it feel more like a task than a reward…

Dean closed his eyes, allowing his hand to drift to his crotch. Task or not, Dean wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat quietly in the motel room that the boys were sharing. The air conditioning was running softly and Sam was snoring every now and then. It was so strange to Cas how humans had to stop and close their eyes for such a long time before they could run again. He could barely keep his eyes closed for a few minutes… everything about the world was fascinating in its own little way.<p>

He could hear the shower running and he knew that Dean was within the water. This was also strange to Castiel. If humans could just zap themselves clean and always be full of energy… wouldn't they be more efficient?

Cas rubbed his palms against his pants. He was sweating. He didn't like it when his vessel did this. Not only was he sweating but he was also experiencing a problem, much like the problem that he had seen Dean about a few weeks ago.

The angel was feeling much more anxious than normal. He'd been wanting Dean to help him again with his problems for some time now… but… he wasn't sure how to ask. Dean asked him not to bring it up anymore… and he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the subject.

Castiel's ears picked up a sound through the door, a sound that any human would have missed. Dean had groaned within the shower, much like how Cas had groaned when Dean assisted him with his problem.

Maybe Dean was dealing with a problem now?

The angel popped out of the bedroom and into the locked bathroom. He could see Dean's silhouette through the grungy shower curtain. Dean groaned again, much quieter this time, and Cas decided to make his presence known.

"Hello Dean," he said, speaking just loud enough that Dean would hear him over the hum of the water.

There was a strange array of sounds from Dean swearing and things falling to the floor before Dean finally jerked the shower curtain back to reveal his face.

"Cas," he hissed in a loud whisper, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you Dean."

"Well yeah! I can see that," Dean huffed and Cas noticed that Dean's face appeared to be a little bit red, "I'm a little busy though, wait for me to get out."

"That's alright," Cas said. Before Dean could even formulate a sentence Cas disappeared from sight and reappeared inside the shower with Dean.

He was still fully dressed… and Dean wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset about that little fact. It didn't make it any less awkward, that's for sure. Dean noticed right away that the angel was looking at his body. Up and down, left and right, his blue eyes seemed to slowly sweep over him. Dean was almost frozen in shock and embarrassment. He wasn't actually embarrassed that he was naked, Dean was quite confident about his body. It was really more of the fact that it was Cas… and that he was staring at Dean like he was some kind of piece of artwork. There wasn't really lust in his eyes, like Dean would expect from one of his many past lovers, it was just as if Cas was studying him.

He watched Cas's brow furrow, his mouth hanging open just slightly, like the wheels inside his mind were slowly turning. Dean couldn't help but stare as water from the shower spotted Cas's trench coat and hung to his lips, it made Dean lick his own lips… was he wanting a kiss?

There was a little popping sound, and Cas was suddenly completely naked as well.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean shouted in a harsh whisper, he turned so that he was facing away from Cas. It was so difficult to deal with an angel with no sense of human embarrassment.

"What Dean? Is this not correct? You are doing the same…"

"Yes, oh my god Cas, it's correct," Dean huffed. "Do you remember when I helped you with your problem? When I told you that it was something that this kind of thing was sexual? And not for normal friends," Dean was making eye contact with Cas now, trying to scare him with intensity.

But Cas was an egg that didn't have the common sense to crack, so he just squinted back at Dean while he spoke. "I thought we agreed that we are more than normal friends?"

"Cas?! What the hell? It's not normal for guys to… jerk each other off unless their like… in some kind of sexual relationship. Same with sharing a shower…"

Cas looked down at his body, almost looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Dean, I was unaware."

Dean huffed a loud sigh, and turned to look at Cas again. "What do you want?"

Cas only seemed to become even more ashamed. "I came to ask you to help me again… I know I said I only needed you to show me… but I can't seem to replicate the same amount of pleasure as I received from you. Am I doing it incorrectly, I… I would like your assistance again, but I now understand that it is out of place."

Dean felt his eyes widen. He had been wanting to do this again with Cas… right?

Was this his last chance? Especially now that he had said all of those things… Cas would probably never ask again.

"That's because masturbating and having someone do it for you are two totally different things Cas."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched into a hard line, his face took on the look of something like a sad puppy.

Dean was feeling all kinds of crazy things. Horny, being the top of that list. But besides that, he was also becoming very agitated. Cas had interrupted him while he was trying to… solve his own problem, and now he was dancing around the fact that even though it's "wrong" he still wants Dean to do it for him.

"Okay, look Cas… I liked helping you out the other day. Are you hoping to make this a regular thing?"

Dean had intended to continue that sentence, but Cas cut him off.

"I thoroughly enjoyed you helping me. I seem to get these problems when I'm around you Dean… My body… it seems to desire you ..."

Dean felt a wave of dizziness making him sway. Did Cas just say in so many words that being around Dean made him get all hot under the collar? Was he literally saying Dean turned him on?

How the fuck do you turn on an angel? Like, Dean wasn't exactly trying to seduce Cas… so… what?!

"Cas… if you want this to be a thing it has to be kept a secret. You are not allowed to ask me for help in front of Sam or Bobby, or anybody… okay?"

"Can I ask Sam for assistance?"

"Hell no," Dean suddenly shouted. Cas jumped a bit at the sudden volume change. Then he noticed that Dean's face was turning a bit red.

"I'll be the one to help you… so don't ask anyone else to… okay?"

"Okay Dean."

Dean chewed his lip for a second unsure, he was having trouble keeping his eyes focused on Castiel's face when his body was nude and wet with shower water right in front of him.

"You uh… you wanna do the same thing as last time," Dean mumbled, Cas tilted his head to the side, squinting at Dean.

"Are there different ways of doing it?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing… He noticed Cas getting a bit disgruntled and smiled, but Cas looked to the floor.

"Just… do what you would do with any other human…"

Dean wondered if Cas's heart was beating as fast as his was. He moved until he was right in front of Cas, the shower water hitting mostly his back, and he leaned in. The air around them became electric as they stood just a few inches apart from one another. Dean suddenly thought of Cas kissing Meg in front of him shortly after seeing the porno of the pizza man and the babysitter… He wondered how Cas tasted… he wanted to taste his entire body.

Dean leaned forward and bumped their lips together, letting the skin stick before pulling back and leaning back in for another bump, this continued until Cas seemed to let out a low grunt of need, and Dean finally leaned forward shoving their lips together.

Dean enjoyed kissing just a much as the next guy, but Cas must've _really _liked it, because when Dean licked against Castiel's mouth the angel moaned and rocked his hips forward into Dean's.

Electricity surged through Dean's entire body and he rocked back. It took Cas a few minutes to realize to open his mouth to Dean's tongue instead of just letting him lick his lips, but once their tongues finally collided Cas seemed to get the idea.

He was all over Dean then, pulling his body close and sliding a hand into his hair. It made Dean feel like he was going to explode and he too pulled Cas close to him.

Castiel's erection rubbed against his own, and Dean had to remind himself that little Sammy was right outside and would wake up if he moaned the way he wanted to. He shoved Cas back against the wall of the shower and slide his hand down his waist. Their lips stayed connected until Dean finally got a hold of Cas's erection. That's when Cas gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Dean.

Dean began to kiss and lick at Cas's neck, but being that his skin was wet, he could tell that Cas was more into what Dean's hand was doing than his mouth. Caught up in the rush of hearing Castiel's little moans and grunts had Dean practically forgetting where he was and who he was with. He began to bite at Cas's neck, tugging lightly at his skin with his teeth. Cas moaned deeply at that, his hand sliding up Dean's back before wrapping around the back of his neck.

He heard Cas mutter his name under his breath and Dean whispered, "Shh, Don't forget Sam will hear us."

"I should not make sounds this time?"

Dean squeezed Castiel's erection just to tease him, "You can make sounds, just don't wake Sam."

Cas nodded his head. And Dean began to repeat his actions the same way he did the first time he helped Cas solve his problem. Cas grunted and moaned, pulling Dean as close as he could get the man. He spread his legs and held onto Dean's wrist like he had before. He hoped that maybe if he held onto Dean's hand while he pleased him, maybe he'd learn to make it feel as good as Dean made him feel.

Dean's hand was sliding so much better than it had the first time, and Cas could barely keep up. He wondered if it was the running water adding to his pleasure, or just his excitement to have Dean touching him again. He found that he wanted more. Cas shifted a little so that Dean could touch him easier, and when he did he felt Dean's problem brushing against his body.

Suddenly Cas felt horrible! All this time Dean was trying to take care of Cas's problem while ignoring his very own. Through the haze of the constant pleasure that Dean was providing him, Cas reached forward and took Dean's problem into his hand and tried to mimic what Dean was doing to him.

Dean froze, Cas's hand had just wrapped around him and was beginning to slide. It made Dean's heart jump. He leaned into Cas, letting the angel please him and moaning under his breath. He forced himself to not overreact. Sure it was crazy that he and Cas were actually doing this, but hey, it felt good, even if he could tell that this was Cas's first time doing this.

When Dean remembered that he was supposed to be helping Cas instead of just letting the angel assist him, he began to start moving his hand again, and it wasn't long until they were both thrusting against each other and moaning quietly into each others' ears.

Whenever Dean would speed up, Cas would do the same… Everything that Dean managed to do, Cas mimicked. But as they sped up and Dean really began to focus on Castiel's throbbing manhood, the less Cas seemed able to keep up with him. He felt the angel shivering, and watched as he leaned back gasping with an open mouth.

"Cas, your hand stopped," Dean hummed in the angel's ear. He watched as Cas was overtaken by the pleasure Dean was feeding him. He was surprised that Cas was lasting as long as he was.

"D-dean," Cas whined, "I can't, I'm gonna…"

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Dean reached down with his free hand and picked up where Cas left off. He wasn't too far behind the angel himself.

"Hold it back Cas," Dean said with a moan as he pumped himself along with the angel, if he could just get Cas to wait a few more minutes then they could finish together.

He felt Cas jerk and moan deeply. "Dean, I can't- I need…"

Dean opened his eyes as Cas began to cum, his body clinging to Dean just for the support to stand. His eyes rolled back as Dean continued to pull more and more out of him. Cas panted in his ear, and Dean was cumming shortly after. They held and rocked against each other for a long time. When they both seemed to come down Cas looked into Dean's eyes worried.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I couldn't wait anymore," Cas was saying, looking ashamed of himself.

Dean laughed at how serious he was being. "Cas, it's okay. I'm not mad, it happens."

Cas visibly relaxed. "I held on as long as I could..."

Dean pulled away from Cas laughing, he rinsed off under the water before shutting the shower off and turning back to Cas.

"So… you're sure that this is something that you wanna make… a thing?"

"Yes Dean, I rather enjoy solving problems with you."

Dean looked at Cas for a long time without saying anything…

What was this? Why were they doing this?

"Just remember the rules okay?"

Cas nodded.

"Now get out of here before Sam catches us."

Cas smiled at him for a moment, and then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Alright, there's chapter two!<p>

Let me know what you think! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>They'd been at it for a long time now, Cas and Dean, and somehow they managed to go without getting caught.<p>

Sometimes Cas would pop in and it would be strictly business. Sometimes he wouldn't show up for a week or so because all the Heaven drama would keep him too busy. Sometimes right before he would fly off after a 'strictly business' visit he would give Dean a look, and sure enough, later that night, he would pop up with a problem that only Dean could solve.

It was so hot. But at the same time it was getting a little boring. Dean and Cas had mostly stuck to hand jobs and kissing. Dean was too embarrassed to try anything else with him. For some fucked up reason to Dean, doing anything else seemed too serious. Right now they were just helping each other out… but if it went further… then what was it?

Another thing was, Dean didn't want Cas to be one of his many just passing lovers. He wanted whatever this strange sexual bond was to stay this way. He thought that if he and the angel went any further… well, it would ruin what they had… Change things somehow.

Talk about no chick flick moments…

Dean was being a regular girl about this.

But he couldn't help it… he liked Cas… more than he ever wanted to admit. And with the angel being such a virgin, he didn't even know that there were other ways that he and Dean could please each other.

For Dean though, it was getting harder to resist.

What was he going to do?!

This seemed to be getting out of control.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had finally settled in to their newest shared motel room. Sam, who seemed to have a thorn up his ass about this monster mob case, decided to head out to the local library for some decent internet connection as soon as they walked through the door. Sam promised to bring home some food, and that he'd only be an hour or so.<p>

Either way, Dean was now left all alone.

That is, until the sound of wings flowed past his ears.

God, what great timing, Dean hadn't seen Cas in a few days and was dying to touch him again. He walked up behind the man and slid his arms around him, burying his face in Cas's neck.

Cas grabbed at the hands around his torso and started acting like he wanted to pull away.

"Sam's out," Dean murmured into his skin and he felt the angel relax a little.

"Dean, I came with information, It's-" Cas let out a sudden gasp of breath when Dean's hand began to rub right against his groin. "It's important," Cas tried, already seeming a bit weak and hard as Dean continued to rub. The angel never truly fought him off.

"It can wait." Dean said, now full on groping the angel through his slacks. "It seems that you have a problem anyway."

"That's your fault Dean," Cas whined.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, he managed to find the head of Cas's dick through his slacks and when he focused on it for a few seconds Cas somewhat lost his balance and was leaning forward against a small bar that the motel room came with.

Dean decided to just keep it up. He wasn't sure why, but today he really wanted to push Cas's buttons, just to see what would happen. He stayed right up against the angel's back, teasing him through his slacks.

It was amusing really, just how much torture Cas was willing to take. He never said a word to Dean while the man palmed him through his pants. He just blushed deeply and moaned. Dean wondered if Cas would let him get him off in his pants, but just as the thought crossed his mind the angel finally cracked.

"Please Dean, touch me."

What was it with this angel and his way with words? Never ashamed to say what he wanted. It was so fucking hot. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure just from the gruffness of Cas's voice. He inhaled deeply, and reached around the man, undoing his pants, shoving them downward.

He undid his own pants for good measure. He wasn't really sure where this was going to day, but if Cas wanted to touch him back, Dean would give him easy access. He adjusted himself so that when he thrusted up against Cas's backside it would rub him in all the right ways.

Dean let go of Cas and started unbuttoning his shirt, touching the skin underneath.

"Cas, turn around," Dean said.

Cas did right away, looking up at Dean with blue eyes ablaze with sex. Dean forced himself to ignore the look in the angels eyes, and leaned forward licking at Castiel's nipples. The angel shuddered immediately and started moaning, pushing against Dean's shoulder like he wanted the hunter to stop.

"You don't like it," Dean questioned, looking up at Castiel's face. He was biting at his lips.

"I-I do…" Cas gasped.

Dean's head was spinning. He pulled away from him and spun Cas back around the way he was before. He went back to undoing his pants and made them drop to the floor. He took his dick in his hands and touched his dick directly.

Cas chewed on his fist, whining. "Did I upset you… you turned me back around."

"No," Dean responded, biting the angels shoulders through his coat. "I liked you better this way."

Cas looked over shoulder at Dean for a second and as Dean tightened his grip around Cas's groin he bit at his lips to keep from making sounds.

"Why are you holding back, let me hear you moan," Dean spoke, begin a slow tug against the angel. Dean witnessed the rare sight of Cas turning red in the face.

"Yes Dean," was all he said.

Dean kept up pace, trying to get the angel close as fast as he could… just so he could tease him. And when he noticed that Cas was beginning to dribble precum in his hand, Dean pulled away.

Now he was just looking at the angel, watching him rock into the air with need.

"Dean," he murmured, looking over his shoulder at him. His eyes were glazed and filled with lust. "Dean…"

"What Cas?"

"You stopped…"

"Yeah, I did."

Dean caught Cas reaching for it himself, like he was going to touch himself instead of waiting for Dean to finish it. Dean moved forward and blocked Castiel's hands from meeting his twitching need.

"Dean, please… please… it's aching. Finish it…"

God hearing Castiel beg was stronger than any liquor that Dean could buy, just hearing the need in his voice had Dean soaring higher than a kite. He rocked forward against the angel, making Cas moan out just because he could feel how excited Dean was…

Just because Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to take things further with Cas than this, he wanted to keep himself entertained.

Dean took Cas's member back in his hand and began again. Making the angel shiver in his grasp. Dean nuzzled his neck, licking and biting at the skin.

Cas moaned out his name, and Dean thrusted against his back again, rubbing against him and his stupid coat. He felt drunk, Cas was making him drunk… all the noises and all the friction… it was too much.

Dean pulled Cas as much into his body as he could, and with his free hand he reached forward and began to stroke his torso. He squeezed at his nipples and kept his pace on his manhood so slow that there was no way Cas could come.

It was making the angel produce the most intoxicating noises. He whined Dean's name and pushed himself back against Dean's straining erection in his pants.

God, Dean wanted to fuck him so badly.

"Dean, please…," Cas begged again, his hand wrapping around Dean's and trying to convince him to move faster.

Dean laughed and bit at Cas's ear before picking up his speed making Cas pant heavily. He kept his legs spread and moaned whenever Dean did something he really liked.

Dean continued to slide his free hand up higher and higher. Touching Cas's lips and slipping his fingers into the angel's open mouth. He rubbed his fingers against the roof of Castiel's mouth, making the angel moan and shiver even more.

Cas seemed to like anything Dean did to him, no matter if Dean found it somewhat strange or not. One thing was for sure, hearing his broken cries of pleasure through Deans fingers was even hotter than just hearing them at all.

Dean was finding it easier and easier to slide his hand back and forth as Cas whined, and knew that the angel wouldn't last much longer.

Cas was rocking heavily into Dean's hand and Dean was caught up in his wave, rocking along with him. Dean couldn't stop now, it was a rhythm, and Dean was becoming overwhelmed with Cas's voice calling as he thrusted. He was already going nuts with the friction against his straining erection. He was feeling it too, that heat growing in his stomach.

"Dean, I need to…"

Dean felt his eyes rolling back as Cas warned of his closeness. It only made him want him more. It only made him rock harder.

"Dean… I-"

Dean didn't say anything because he liked to watch the angel squirm as need overtook him. He wondered what the angel would do if he didn't say anything at all.

"Please, Dean… I must…"

"God dammit Cas," Dean moaned, he was overwhelmed. He wanted to let go himself, and hearing Cas beg like that…

"Dean…"

Suddenly Dean was cumming in his pants, jerking and spasming as he finished.

God he hated the feeling of cumming in his pants, but damn it felt so good. Cas must of taken Dean's cumming as an unspoken okay for him to finish as well, because he was cumming into Dean's hand in minutes, rocking and whispering things Dean couldn't quite understand.

The two stayed huddled against the bar and each other for a good few minutes before Dean finally found the strength to pull away from Cas.

Damn, that was a hot one. Perhaps the hottest one so far… well, maybe not the shower had been pretty hot… Dean smiled.

Cas magically cleaned himself up, but Dean had to walk over to the dresser to find a new pair of underwear and pants to wear. He began to change, using a nearby towel to clean himself up, while the angel watched him.

Cas sat down beside him on the bed, leaning against Dean without saying a word. Dean looked over at the angel silently sitting beside him before pulling on his fresh pair of jeans. He sat back down and looked at Cas.

"You alright?"

"Yes Dean, that was quite unexpected."

Dean smiled and let his memory replay the sweet sound of Cas begging him. Dean was going to come back with a witty comment but when he met the angel's gaze, he knew that it was back to strictly business.

When Cas told Dean everything that he had originally wanted to say, Dean felt stress beginning to way him down.

"I'm glad we solved some problems," Cas finally admitted, "because I don't know when I'll be back… It might be a while."

They looked at each other for a long time.

"I'll miss ya, man." Dean said suddenly, the words spilling out of his mouth. He mentally kicked himself.

"I'll miss you too Dean." Cas smiled down at his lap, his eyes crinkling with his happiness. Dean could only blush.

"For now, I must go."

And before Dean could really say goodbye, Cas was gone. The bed still slightly sunken in from where he sat.

Well fuck, there was that. All that fun and now he was gone for who knows how long…

Why was Dean so upset anyway? It was just Cas…

* * *

><p>Alrighty guys, I guess things are getting a little bit more intense?<p>

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean had had his eyes on her all night. She was dancing around the small bar with a short skirt and a low cut top that was driving him insane.

He knew that she was feeling it too, the electric tension between them, and he felt the zap every time her eyes slide into contact with his before darting away.

He would have her; it was only a matter of time before he would have her.

Perhaps he should've thought of Cas… but he didn't. The angel never even crossed his mind. Not when he called Sam to arrange an empty hotel room, not when she plopped into the impala, filling his baby with her sweet scent.

No. For whatever reason Cas didn't cross his mind until the end.

She was a loud one, and it made Dean feel like he was doing an excellent job. He had her laying on the bed on her back, while he stood at the end of the bed. With his feet firmly on the ground he was able to aim right for her pleasure spot and fill the woman with pleasure.

Her breasts bouncing and Dean dizzy with lust and just _thrusts _away from finishing… that's when Cas crossed his mind. But even that's only because he popped into the room.

The girl he was nailing… damn, what was her name…? She never even saw him. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, back arched, she was way too far gone to notice the man appearing out of thin air. Dean saw him though. He heard the sound of wings whoosing past his ears, he felt his body tense up, and when he turned his head just slightly… there was Cas.

It was only a few seconds, but it was enough. Cas had his head tilted to the side as Dean thrusted into the woman, his blue eyes traveled Dean's body in lust and confusion. He seemed to focus on where Dean was thrusting into… talk about embarrassing… and then his eyes traveled up Dean's stomach to his face.

When their eyes met there was some much bewilderment… so much arousal, so much betrayal… all coming from the angel. Dean gasped but before he could think he was cumming. It was all happening so fast, he wasn't even sure if this was real…

His body took over then and his eyes closed as he was overcome with pleasure. He trembled and opened his eyes as soon as he could… but Cas was already gone.

* * *

><p>Cas smiled to himself. Finally he was back on Earth.<p>

His father's wonderful creation…

The angel took in a gulp of fresh air. Sure it wasn't fresher than anything he'd ever breathed in on heaven, but… perhaps the slight pollution… the traces of just cooked meals… the smells of sweat… the bits of human existence that lingered in the air… they brought such life to this earth, and it made the air here something that Castiel began to love.

Not only was he finally out of heaven and back to God's green earth, but he was going to get to see Dean.

It had been such a long time since Cas had seen him, he wanted to talk, to listen and hear his gruff voice…

To problem solve… goodness; it had been a long time since he'd done that. He could hardly wait to get Dean's rough hands on his body, to feel that rush of pleasure and the heat overtaking them both… he yearned for Dean's touch.

The Winchester's weren't always easy to find, but Cas had his ways… and when he finally did find Dean, Cas was a bit… overwhelmed.

His rock hard body, glistening with sweat, his eyes closed in bliss, his penis filling up the woman he was thrusting into… It assaulted his eyes all at once, and it almost seemed too harsh to be real.

He was solving problems with her… that was very clear to Cas. The rest didn't make much sense.

What was this exactly? He was… within her? Pushing a piece of his body into hers over and over?

Why had Dean not pushed that piece of his body into him? Was this something only men and woman could achieve? Did he not wish to be within Cas?

Well? Perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps this wasn't a more _advanced_ way to problem solve… maybe they were doing something else. But that couldn't be true, Dean was making all those sounds, those lustful noises he made whenever he thought Cas wasn't really listening… he was making those for her…

Cas's face prickled with anger and betrayal… was he not good enough for Dean? Had Dean purposefully kept this… next level of problem solving from him? Was he not comfortable enough to go further with him?

And if so … why? He and Dean had been solving problems together for so long now… and now Dean had found someone else… ?

Cas saw Dean's body tense up and suddenly they were staring into each other's eyes. Dean appeared utterly overcome with guilt.

Cas tilted his head trying to determine exactly what was running through Dean's mind. Why did he look so guilty? Why did he tell Cas not to solve problems with others if he was going to use others to solve his…?

Cas felt his mouth open to say something, but he was overwhelmed again when Dean was suddenly crying out in pleasure. The woman had helped him solve his problem…

He watched Dean crumble into his own pleasure. His back arched back and his eyes rolled closed… Cas felt anger again… This woman… filling Dean with such pleasure, such bliss… and she, receiving that same bliss from Dean when she knew nothing of just how special Dean Winchester really was…

She did not deserve to know Dean in such a way…

Cas fond his broken and battered soul within the flames of hell and set him free… and yet this woman was the one being rewarded by his pleasure? He chose her… or did she cause the problem for him herself…?

Cas clenched his fists and looked to the floor, he flew from the room before Dean could open his eyes…

He couldn't handle seeing that dopey smile that would play across the hunter's face after he came down from the high. He didn't want to see his pleasure hazed eyes looking into that woman's eyes like Dean would sometimes look at him. He didn't want to hear that faint laugh of relief when Dean made a comment about how much better he felt…

Those were Cas's things; things that Dean was only supposed to share with him.

Then a horrible thought danced across the angel's mind. It was his fault. Dean did this because Cas had been away for too long. He needed someone else… and went out and found one…

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, there's trouble brewing for our favorite duo!<p>

Sorry for the wait!

Have any requests for the story and what you want to see happen next? I'm not totally sure what to do next... so leave some ideas!

Otherwise, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It took two days. Two long, horrible days.<p>

He and Sam finally wrapped up the whole "Monster Mob" ordeal, they managed to take out all the monsters that were involved. They were even able to solve one other case that they were behind on. Finally they were all caught up and in a strange limbo of waiting for word from either Heaven or Hell to spring into their next case. But for now, while all was quiet… all seemed clear.

Sam was flipping through the newspaper in the impala when Dean waited in the little hotel's lobby. He returned with two separate room keys.

"All out of doubles," Sam said as Dean tossed him his room key.

Gee that boy was smart as a tack wasn't he?

The truth was, Dean just needed some alone time to talk to Cas, but Sam didn't have to know everything now did he? So he lied and told his brother he was right.

"There might be a case two states over," Sam said, "looks pretty bloody. Wanna head there in the morning?"

"Sure thing, but for now… sleep," Dean said, smiling at his brother. It was a little past 10 p.m. and wrapping up those cases had Dean beat… but he knew that his mind wouldn't rest until he set things right with Cas.

"It looks like vampires, so it should be an in and out kind of deal. Once we find the nest and all…"

It seemed to take forever for Dean to get Sam to leave and go to his own room. His eyes were drooping as Sam was pestering him with questions and wanting to relive the big fight… Jesus, did he have to pick today to be a clingy little brother? Normally Dean would be fine with this kind of thing… but Sam had his own room to go to… and Dean was having trouble staying awake as it was… he needed to talk to Cas before he crashed.

When Sam finally left Dean locked the door and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Cas," he called out. He'd been waiting to speak to him all day. "I'd like to see you, Buddy. If you're not too busy can you pop in here?"

Dean kept his eyes closed for a long time, waiting to hear the sound of wings, but it didn't come.

He sighed and opened his eyes looking at his lap. Maybe Cas wouldn't come at all… and hey, Dean deserved that… but damn, he wanted so badly to explain himself.

"Cas… I really want to explain to you what happened…," Dean whispered this time, and sure enough… the sound of wings.

When he lifted his head, Cas had his back to him.

Relief surged through Dean's body, Cas had actually shown up.

Dean stared at Cas's back, his long trench coat, his dark hair, the angel stood as still as a statue. Dean slid off the bed and stepped toward the angel. He had to stop himself from grabbing Cas and hugging him… He wasn't sure how he would be feeling… the angel could be weird.

"Cas, I'm so glad you came," was all Dean could think to say. He stood close to the angel and yearned to touch him, but kept his hands to himself.

After a few long moments of silence Cas finally turned around.

Dean fell into an apology, rambling off something he'd said to plenty of lovers in the past. He couldn't tell what Cas was feeling… he looked confused and hurt… and there was a little bit of anger there too… It made Dean feel uneasy.

"Cas, I'm – I'm so sorry man. It won't happen again."

"Dean… Am I not sufficient at problem solving?"

Dean felt his eye brows coming together in confusion, then he understood. Dean wanted to correct him, tell him that it should be "lover" and not "problem solver", but god, Cas was so clueless… and if he ever did slip up in front of the others… "problem solving" wouldn't get him into trouble like "lover" would.

Dean chuckled, he couldn't help it. The phrasing was adorable and the weight of the question was awkward… Then Dean felt himself blush…

"Uh, no Cas… You're just fine at problem solving…"

Dean watched as Cas absently rubbed his lips together, his eyebrows came together in a familiar squint of concentration.

Where exactly did _just fine _land on the scale of good or bad? Cas didn't know…

Dean watched the angel closely, waiting for him to speak. Cas looked up at Dean searching his eyes for an answer for a long time before actually asking it.

"Is _just fine _good or bad, Dean?"

Dean rubbed his face in irritation and embarrassment.

"God dammit Cas, this has nothing to do with how good you are!"

"Then why did you seek a replacement?"

Dean felt something similar to when the bad guy got a good hit in and knocked Dean off balance. The angel was shooting questions back at him so fast that he felt like he needed to find his footing. Cas had be dwelling on this… Dean had really messed up…

Dean huffed with guilt and irritation… "I didn't 'seek a replacement' Cas, I got horny and made a bad choice. I'm sorry."

Cas stared at him in confusion for a long time.

"You didn't seek a better problem solver because of my skill?"

"No Cas… I didn't"

"Dean, you entered her."

Well this wasn't what Dean was expecting him to say… Dean tilted his head in curiosity, trying to follow Castiel's train of thought.

"Um, yes… I did…"

Awkward…

"Why have you not entered me? Is it impossible for men," Castiel asked.

His question was shrouded with innocence.

"I mean… I could… I've never done anything like that before…" Dean said looking at the ground, embarrassment kind of took over when he was slapped in the face with the idea of entering Cas… suddenly he was rambling about how weird it might be and how he wasn't sure if it would be any good. When he smiled awkwardly and looked up at Cas, the angel spoke.

"Dean, I want you to enter me."

So forward… so sure… Cas even seemed to puff out his chest a little bit with that statement. God, how was it that this angel got away with such a lewd mouth? Dean felt the familiar breathlessness that only Cas could seem to give him. He swayed a bit on his feet.

"W-what," Dean must of heard that wrong…

He'd wanted to enter Cas… sure, but for whatever reason he just couldn't go through with it…

"Dean, why did you not tell me that we could go further in our problem solving?"

"Cas I-" Could he go through with it? Cas had a stone cold look in his eyes that seemed to refuse to take no for an answer. Could he and Cas even really do it? Wouldn't god smite him right then and there?

"You and that woman went further than we ever have and you didn't even know her… Is it because I left you for so long?"

"No, god Cas! Listen to me, it's my fault! I fucked up…"

"Dean… I feel very possessive of you and I don't understand."

Dean looked into Cas's eyes again. Oh shit, was he gonna go all chick flick on him and confess?

"I was very angered that you found a replacement with that woman… and I… I want to feel what she felt Dean."

"What are you talking about Cas-"

"I want to feel you inside me."

Dean felt his body heating up and his brain slowing down. He was confused. Was Cas angry with him or not?

"Cas, wait, I don't know…"

"If you teach me how to be better at solving problems… then you won't need to replace me with others."

"Cas… listen to me! I should've never done that… I wasn't trying to replace you… I just… I fucked up. Listen to me Cas," Dean repeated although Cas never looked away. "… I don't want to replace you. I want you. That girl… I don't even know her name… She doesn't mean a thing."

"Do I mean something to you, Dean?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very exposed. Did Cas mean something to him? Yeah, he was an important part of the team, and yeah, he was like family… but could it be more?

Family sure never felt this kind of lust toward each other…

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Then please, Dean, teach me more. I want to feel you inside me."

Again with that, it was amazing how straightforward Cas could be.

"Cas-"

"Dean… please."

Dean suddenly felt the desperation in Castiel's voice. It was like Cas needed this.

"Give to me what you gave to her."

Dean felt himself shudder. He didn't want to just give him what he gave her… he wanted to give him more…

"It-it may hurt… it's different for men then it is for women…," Dean spoke while moving closer to Cas. He couldn't look him in the eye… for some reason it was too embarrassing.

"I can handle it," Cas whispered, looking up into Dean's eyes.

Dean felt his throat dry up, Cas was looking at his lips instead of his eyes, there was heat between them, a tightness of wanting one another. Dean moved forward, hovering just inches away. How many times had they stared at each other? How many times did Dean envision just moving forward and giving Cas a kiss? Even if it was some kind of twisted prank just to see the angel react to it… it was still a thought… it was still there...

He watched Cas for as long as he could, until Cas was too close to focus on, and then pushed their lips together.

It started slow, just two pair of lips pressed together. When Dean placed his hand on Castiel's hips and pulled him closer, something sparked. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and began to kiss more aggressively which caused Dean gasp. When he did Cas slid his tongue into his mouth, he seemed unsure what to do… so Dean took the lead by flicking his tongue against Castiel's. Cas's hand slid up into Dean's hair and he leaned upward kissing back.

Dean felt like he was spinning. Castiel's lips tasted so good and he couldn't get enough, he directed Cas toward the empty motel bed as best he could, but Cas was downright anxious. He was tugging on Dean's clothes and hair, trying to keep them locked in the kiss. Whenever Dean would try to move he'd get fully distracted by Cas grinding against him and grunting lightly. When Cas's legs finally bumped the mattress he fell backward onto the bed looking up at Dean in complete shock.

It was adorable, that goofy look of shock all over his face, his cheeks a gentle pink, and his mouth open as he breathed slightly heavier than he was before the kiss. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He climbed over top of him and began kissing at Castiel's neck, feeling the slight roughness from his stubble poking through his freshly shaved face. Cas moaned and shocked Dean when he suddenly started rubbing at Dean's crouch through his jeans. God, Cas was in such a rush it was making Dean's head spin.

Dean moaned right into the angel's ear, and felt Cas shiver beneath him. He undid the angel's belt and opened his pants. Cas mimicked his actions and undid Dean's pants as well and Dean could hardly take it. He tugged Cas's pants and underwear off of him completely, before pushing Cas's hand away from his own erection.

"If you rub me like that… I won't last that long inside of you."

Something lit up in Cas's eyes, and he took his hand away…

"Then please Dean, hurry."

"What's got you so excited," Dean breathed. He slid his hands down Castiel's body.

Before Cas could really answer Dean was unbuttoning his shirt, licking and kissing his way down Castiel's body. He bit and kissed around his hips and groin before finally licking Cas's shaft. The angel arched in shock at how good that felt. Dean slid his hands down and circled Cas's entrance.

"Dean," the angel breathed out in question.

"You want me to enter you… right," Dean asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, then… I need to do this first…"

Or at least that's what he thought, he was sure he'd heard it somewhere, right? Dean wasn't really the expert in gay sex… but he remembered learning about the prostate and how men received pleasure from it… and he figured… well, this hole was tighter right? He was just gonna loosen him up… no big deal…

Cas agreed all too easily and stayed still while Dean pressed his finger inside him. It freaked him out a little, he wouldn't lie… but Dean wanted this to be good for Cas… so he distracted himself by licking and sucking at Cas's nipples.

It didn't really hurt Cas; it was just pressure in a place that he wasn't used to… Cas tried to stay still, but with Dean sucking at his skin and part of Dean was inside of him… he was overwhelmed. There were times when Dean would move and it would hurt… but it wasn't long until his fingers bent in such a way that Cas's body was slammed with pleasure that was strange and new and stronger than he had felt before.

Whatever that was… it felt amazing. He wanted more. Cas tried to form words to ask Dean to come inside, but all he could do was release strangled moans of pleasure before getting out a "please."

The sound of it was so needy that Dean shivered and throbbed. He moved his fingers against that spot a little more just to be sure it was right… just to be sure that he could find it again once he got inside. Cas trembled and moaned so deeply that it felt like it was vibrating in Dean's bones. Dean throbbed again. Unable to think clearly he retrieved his fingers and aligned himself with Castiel's entrance.

"Okay Cas, hold still," Dean breathed before beginning to push himself inside.

Cas's eyes rolled shut and his back arched up off of the bed. He moaned Dean's name over and over and over until Dean was drunk on the sound of his sweet voice. He began to thrust, unable to keep self-control, moving both him and Cas with each push. Cas didn't seem to mind though, his voice was filling the air and it barely took any time at all before he was pushing back against Dean's thrusts.

Dean felt like he was going to explode. Just hearing Cas groan like that, hearing him whine out his name, it was putting him over the edge. How was he going to last with Cas crying in pleasure beneath him? The truth was he didn't think he could, so Dean leaned over Cas and pressed their mouths together while he thrusted. Instead of moans Cas's mouth hummed against his.

Dean did what he could to focus on the kiss, but he was extremely overwhelmed by the pleasure and heat of Castiel's body and before long he was pulling away to focus on thrusting.

Cas could hardly help himself, this pleasure was so much more than he'd ever felt before, and the mere fact that it was Dean within him, giving him this pleasure. He and Dean… they were one.

Cas felt like he was melting into the heat, and could hardly hold himself back. He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he was slammed by his sudden closeness to finishing.

He twisted beneath Dean's weight, biting his lips, "Dean- I'm coming," he can hardly hold himself back.

Dean thrusted deeper, "No, not yet," Dean said, his voice deep. He suddenly reached down and gripped the tip of Castiel's dick. It's just hard enough to keep Cas from being able to finish. The angel twisted more, pushing against Dean as his body yearned for release.

"Dean! D- ah! Ah-!"

He moaned as pleasure overwhelmed him, he'd never wanted to cum more than he does in this moment. He felt as if his entire body was vibrating hard against a line he's so close to crossing, and Dean was still thrusting, still grunting, still moaning, still pumping that pleasure into him.

He wanted more, but his body, his vessel, was so overwhelmed.

"Dean – Dean! C-cumming."

He warned and begged all at the same, Dean's fingers squeezed him a little tighter and Cas melts into a sobbing mess of pleasure, unable to cum. The need was aching deep within him, making his body throb as he twisted and stretched like he was trying to somehow force it between Dean's fingers.

The heat is filling up his dick, and Cas just couldn't let it out.

Dean felt Cas's muscles squeezing around him, he's close too, but he's not ready for it to be over. Now that he was finally here within Castiel's tightness, feeling his muscles, feeling the heat… it was like the animal had be released within him and he couldn't get enough.

"Oh- mmm! It's too- m-much, I need… Dean… I need,"

Dean's eyes roll shut as he falls into the absolute bliss of Cas begging him for release. Cas's voice only seemed to get louder and louder as he twisted beneath him. Dean opens his eyes to catch a glimpse of Cas writhing in pleasure, but noticed something else instead.

Castiel's eyes are wide open and beginning to glow a blinding blue, his back is arched up and large black shadows are spilling outward from his back, it took Dean a few moments to realize that the shadow's were Cas's wings and Cas was practically glowing beneath him.

Dean felt like he was going to burst into flames, Castiel is so overwhelmed with pleasure that's he going full blown angel on Dean!

As the angel's skin begins to glow the heat of Castiel's body spreads through Dean starting from his hips and branching outward through the rest of Dean's body. Dean lost every bit of control he had left and was thrusting harder than ever as his body was overwhelmed with ungodly amounts of pleasure. It's so intoxicating that Dean can hardly breath and he's moaning and cursing and closing his eyes trying to block out the blinding white that Cas is glowing.

Cas's body begins to vibrate hard around Dean's dick like an expensive toy and when the bed began to shake beneath the two of them Dean couldn't handle anymore and lost it, he shouted as he came, harder than ever before as he watched the angel come as well.

Castiel's cry was mixed with the high pitched sound that Dean could only describe as the ringing he would get in his ears after rocking out to Metallica too loudly. But sure enough Cas was slowly coming down off of his high and returning to normal.

Dean collapsed onto the bed beside him, draping his arm over Castiel's nude waist now wet with sweat. For a long time the only sound was that of both Cas and Dean gasping for air and the occasional whisper of "holy shit," under Dean's breath.

Dean felt like he couldn't move, and hell, after that he didn't want to. He looked at the angel laying next him. His eyes were still wide open and he looked fearful.

"Cas, you okay?"

Castiel's eyes suddenly met Dean's. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"May I request that you no longer solve your problem with anyone but me?"

Dean laughed a little bit, but he was too tired to really get into it. He was going to answer but Cas kept talking.

"I understand that you enjoy fornicating with women… and perhaps it's rude of me to be so selfish… but…"

"Cas, it's fine. Only you from now on."

Castiel smiled. It was such a deeply genuine smile that it made Dean close his eyes and smile too. Cas was such an idiot sometimes… but that's what Dean loved about him.

…

Wait… **_loved?_**

* * *

><p>Hello dear readers! This has definitely been a journey... and I'm not sure where it's gonna go from here!<p>

If you like it please give leave a nice review to say hello. :) Also I loved the idea of Cas going all angel during sex because of writer Snailhair, she's a huge inspiration to me so go give her stuff a read if you'd like and tell her I sent you! XD

Not sure how long it will take me to update but I am still taking requests about what to do with this never ending oneshot, so if there's something you'd like to see drop me a request and I'll work my magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After that amazing sex session with Cas, Dean finally felt at peace. Partly because after that workout his body was shutting down into sleep mode, but mostly because he and Cas had finally talked… and there was no more questioning what the other was feeling.

Dean felt his body relaxing more and more as he stared at the angel beside him. He wondered if Cas would be there tomorrow when he woke up… he wouldn't mind waking up next to those bright blue eyes.

Just as he was about to let his eyes close a loud banging spilled out into the room.

"Dean! Dean?! Did you hear that?! Did you feel that!? I think something is going down!"

It was Sam and he was freaking out by the sound of it. Dean actually pouted a little bit, he just wanted some goddamn sleep.

"Dean?! Are you alright?"

"Sam I'm fine, go away!"

The door burst open and Sam came tumbling into his hotel room. All the oxygen left Dean's body as he was sure in that moment that he'd been caught. His head shot over to where Cas should've been laying beside him… but the angel was gone.

"Oh god, really, where are your clothes," Sam was covering his face a bit like a child, before spinning around to face the door he'd just come through.

Served him right for just barreling in. Dean made no move to cover himself up.

"Dean, did you hear that? It sounded like an angel's voice. And that little earth quake? Something must be going down. I think we should investigate.

"Sam I'm not getting up…"

"Dean! This could be something big! What if an angel just got killed or something?"

"Big whoop Sammy, it'll wait till morning."

Sam spun around again to protest but was once again slapped in the face by Dean in all his naked glory, "God Dean…"

"Go to bed Sam!"

Finally his little brother left, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, I'll look into it tomorrow, with or without you."

"Don't be such a bitch, Sammy."

He heard a muffled, "Jerk," as his brother walked away.

"Cas?"

The angel popped up as soon as the word left Dean's mouth.

He was fully clothed, and seemed well put together, although he obviously had sex hair. Dean smiled to himself.

"Yes Dean."

Dean felt his eyes burning, and his eyelids drooping. He didn't care how damn girly it was… he wanted to lay next to Cas…

He lurched forward and grabbed the angel's coat sleeve and pulled him into bed with him.

"Please don't poof away again… I wanna talk to you."

He more meant in the morning when he could think straight, but Cas thought he meant more right then and there.

"Alright Dean, what do you wish to talk about?"

After a long silence Cas turned his head. He then realized just how much Dean had managed to wrap himself around him… and how he was breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

Cas couldn't help but smile to himself while Dean slept.

Last night had been weird, that little earth quake, the high pitched sound his ears rang with… and the fact that he woke up in the middle of the night just to realize that he was starving… (although he was sure that last one was unconnected.)

Nothing, however, could've prepared him for what he saw next.

Sam was determined to figure out what all that racket was last night, and before he went off on his own to investigate, he figured he'd try again with Dean. Hopefully this time he was at least covered up.

Sam took his time getting a shower and doing his morning routine, so by the time he made it to Dean's room and opened the door, he was surprised to see Dean still snoozing hard.

It definitely wasn't like his brother to sleep this long.

As he walked up on the bed, calling out his brother's name, what he found… well… let's just say nothing could've ever prepared him for this moment.

Dean was totally out, snoozing hard, but that wasn't the kicker. Castiel was laying on his back fully clothed with a completely naked Dean _wrapped _around him. His blue eyes were wide and full of fear as Sam came up on them, and it was so outrageous that Sam burst out laughing.

"Cas!"

"Hello Sam."

Sam practically doubled over and lost it. "What are you two doing?!"

"Dean is resting and I am… laying here."

Sam started making ugly high pitched squeaking noises from laughing so hard. It was enough to make Dean stir, he tossed a pillow at Sam without even fully waking up.

"Sammy shudup, I'm sleeping," Dean slurred.

This, of course, only managed to make it worse. What the fuck were Dean and Cas doing laying in the same bed together?! Dean was completely naked, although he was covered, he was shirtless, and part of his bare ass cheek was exposed.

And holy fuck, last night when Sam barged in on Dean he was all sweaty and naked… and he had that "I just got laid" smile all over his face… Oh god, there was no way. His laughing got even louder.

"Sammy what the fu-"

Dean sat up in his bed suddenly putting all the pieces together, his moose of a brother was straight up rolling on the floor laughing and Cas was as red as a tomato and staring blankly at the ceiling.

The only thing Dean could think to do was deny.

"What the hell Cas?!"

Dean jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Cas jumped out of the bed as well, staring at Dean with wide eyes, looking hurt.

"Dean I-"

Dean rushed over to him, shoving lightly against him and whispering "Go, just go, I'm sorry… go."

Cas stared at him for what felt like forever to Dean until the words made sense in his mind, then, Cas flew away.

"Sam, what the hell! Don't come barging in on me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your morning cuddle session with Castiel!"

Oh god, Dean wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He really did ruin it too, it wasn't funny.

"Sam! Pull yourself together! Are we gonna investigate or not?!"  
>Playing it off like he was angry, Dean stormed off and slammed the bathroom door behind him.<p>

There was no telling how much time that would buy him.

Dean washed his face, he was planning on taking a shower anyway, but he still did it out of habit.

When he spun around Cas was there, staring at him.

"Jesus Cas, please don't do that to me," Dean growled out.

"Dean, I apologize, you asked me not to leave, I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright, I'll handle it."

Dean wiped his face on a nearby towel. He ground his teeth and paced around the bathroom a little as Sam's laughter seemed to seep through the door.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be bad if Sam knew?"

Dean sighed. Cas was probably right, Sam was pretty understanding about everything… but Dean liked this little game he and Cas were playing. It was their little secret… something only he and Cas knew about. Letting Sam in on the joke… well… it just seemed to take some of the fun out of it. And well… if Sam knew things felt more serious… and serious usually meant suffocating.

Dean liked things the way they were. But he didn't know how he'd get out of this one.

"I know," Dean finally said. "But I like it being our little secret."

Cas looked to the ground. Aside from the whole Sam ordeal Cas was acting a bit different than normal.

"You okay?"

"Dean… last night… I lost control."

Hell yeah you did and it was so fucking hot, Dean thought immediately, if it weren't for the look of concern on Castiel's face he might've said it too.

Dean smiled a little at the memory of last night and pulled out his tooth brush. "It was fun, no big deal."

"Dean…"

Dean looked at Cas, examining him.

"You could've gotten hurt. I think maybe we shouldn't do it that way anymore."

"Hey come on, don't freak out. It was my fault for not letting you cum."

For some reason Cas turned bright red. Dean smirked while he brushed his teeth, eyeing the angel through the mirror.

"I did not like that…"

"Ah come on, you know it was amazing when I finally let you."

Cas flashed his teeth in a brief smile. "Yes, I suppose."

Dean rinsed his mouth out and grabbed the angel in a sudden hug.

"I really enjoyed seeing you like that… your wings, you… the real you… glowing through the pleasure… and god Cas, at the end when you starting fucking _vibrating. _That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life."

Cas was turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Dean, I'm having a problem…."

Dean kissed at Castiel's neck, grabbing at his ass. The words the angel spoke didn't really register though. Dean may have been feeling the angel up, but after last night he was spent. Any other time touching Cas like this would send tingles of lust straight to Dean's dick, and sure even now there was a tingle or two, but his dick might as well be waving the white flag of surrender… there was no way he could get it up for anything good.

So naturally, it didn't occur to Dean that Cas might be feeling a little bit different. So, he just kept fondling him, making Cas make quiet noises that Sam wouldn't hear on the other side. (if he was even there anymore.)

"Dean please," Cas mumbled. "It's been up since late last night… laying next to you and not being able to touch you…"

His bright blue eyes were pleading. Dean reached around and rubbed Castiel's crouch through his pants. His mind was blown to find a hardness there.

"Cas, there's no way I can get it up to fuck you. I'm still wiped from yesterday."

Cas didn't seem to be paying much attention. His hand was holding the elbow of the arm that Dean was using to rub against him. He wanted it… he didn't care how… he just wanted it.

"Then… can we… do it like the very first time you helped me?"

Castiel's body was like fire, and Dean was drawn to him like a freezing man on a wintery night. He couldn't get enough of him. He pushed Cas against the sink where he had just washed his face and quickly undid his pants. He pressed his lips to Cas's and kissed as deeply as the angel would let him.

It didn't take long before he was rubbing the angel's erection with his hand. He licked and sucked at Castiel's neck and drank in every moment of bliss. The angel was letting out quiet little mm's and ahh's of pleasure, and when Dean looked up he noticed the mirror fogging up slightly from their heavy breathing.

God, he wished he had it in him to flip Cas around and nail him right here. He wanted to hear his voice reverberating throughout this bathroom, intensified by the porcelain. He wanted to feel Castiel's heat squeezing around him once more, to feel him vibrate when his body literally couldn't take anymore.

Dean may not have been psychically turned on, but his mind was downright torturing him. Maybe angel's were like women? Able to fuck basically whenever they felt like it?

"Dean what's taking you so long in there?"

Sam was banging at the door, Cas's eyes opened but when Dean's hand didn't stop, his eyes slid shut to the bliss once again.

"I'm trying to shave Sam, will you go the fuck away?"

Dean took his free hand and began to roll Castiel's balls around between his fingers. Cas's mouth opened, but no sound came out. It seemed to be a silent moan of approval.

"Fine, please hurry though. We have things to do."

Dean began to move his hand faster, hoping to get Cas to finish. Sam was really sucking all the fun out of this lately. And if he managed to put it together that all that angel ruckus last night was because of Cas being royally fucked… well… Dean would be in a really embarrassing situation.

"Come on buddy, come on," Dean was whispering in Cas's ear. He felt Cas's body tensing up and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Dean."

"I know."

And it happened. He watched Cas collapse back against the sink behind him, taking in big gulps of air. It may not have been anything compared to the bliss he felt last night, but pleasure looked so damn good written all over Cas's face.

Dean washed his hand off and pulled Cas close.

"I can't wait to take you again. Don't forget how good last night felt."

Cas blushed, but not nearly as much as he could have (all his blood _was _elsewhere, ya know?)

After Cas had gotten his breathing and all that back under control he left Dean to do his morning routine.

The fun part wouldn't start until Dean had to deal with Sam again… stuck in the impala…. On the road… with no escape…


End file.
